


Refuge

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Plegian Prince Robin AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plegian Prince Robin AU, Stupid and cute, This is not my fault, im not good at political talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Robin had never been one for parties.He hated feeling stiff and crowded by people, particularly strangers or people who were only there to discuss politics with him. Back home it had been common for him to be asked to attend not just political parties, but house parties of the council members and other important figures. Partly for appearances but also to bribe them or make them believe they were more valued than perhaps they were.Aka the first of many Plegian Prince ideas I’ve come up with thanks to an influencer.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokuhakubiyxri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokuhakubiyxri/gifts).



> Hey so um. I haven’t posted in a long time and I’m sorry. I lost interest in a lot of my old fics because of the fandom or just because I didn’t know where I was going with them. I haven’t had the inspiration to write in a long time. I started writing some stuff last year but this is the first one I’ve finished.
> 
> Me and Kokuhakubiyxri were discussing a potential AU where Chrom and Robin had been put into an arranged marriage to end a war between Ylisse and Plegia and came up with a few snippet ideas and this was one of them. The original idea was ‘Robin getting upset and going outside and Chrom saying you’re too pretty not to dance with’. 
> 
> So, a few notes; Chrom and Robin were married before this fic. It’s been maybe a few months, but not very long. Chrom and Robin only met (had an actual conversation) once in my mind before the wedding, though they saw each other a few times and didn’t speak. Advisors have kept them doing separate duties to keep things on track, so they haven’t spent much time together. 
> 
> The outfits are inspired by this fanart by the way! https://twitter.com/min_ssss/status/1068326467723882496?s=19
> 
> I think that’s all, the AU isn’t completely fleshed out yet but I’ll try to answer questions if anyone has any.

Robin had never been one for parties.

 

He hated feeling stiff and crowded by people, particularly strangers or people who were only there to discuss politics with him. Back home it had been common for him to be asked to attend not just political parties, but house parties of the council members and other important figures. Partly for appearances but also to bribe them or make them believe they were more valued than perhaps they were. Robin hated being used, too, and perhaps the two together had simply left a bad taste and made him dislike any idea related to them now.

 

The wedding had been such a big deal already- huge, in fact, and so sudden after they met, sometimes he felt like he was still adjusting and everyone else should be too. It had been a few months since then of course, but nowhere near long enough for the foreign prince to feel settled in. So when Chrom's advisors had suggested throwing something of a get together to let people not only come and visit Chrom, but see Robin and speak to him too, he hadn't been too against it. Until he realized just how huge they were making it and how all out they were going with all expenses. Townsfolk were invited as well and that just added to the already rather large list of expected guests. 

 

And if that wasnt enough-

 

Robin glanced at this reflection in the mirror behind the counter serving as the bar for the evening. He almost didn't recognize himself outside of his usual clothes (which were nice but nothing like this). 

 

Of course everyone who worked with Chrom was still somewhat cautious about Robin and used any excuse to pick his brain or catch him off guard. It had made him rather anxious before, at almost every meeting he was asked to sit in on too, but he had told himself he would try to ignore it and get past it. He would have to eventually, since he was really a ruler here now.

 

Working great, of course.

 

Robin shook his head to clear the unpleasant thoughts and turned to look at the people around the large hall. On the far side, the door to the ballroom was open and pleasant music was flowing from it as people danced. He could see bits and pieces of the decorated wall and all the fancy outfits people wore, and he felt slightly less anxious at the thought of the citizens being able to enjoy themselves. It made him think of his friends at home, few they might have been, and he wondered how being at a party where he could actually have fun and dance with them would be.

 

Footsteps behind him made his head turn, only to be met with the sight of his betrothed standing there staring back at him from the doorway into the west wing; blue robe dragging behind him only slightly thanks to his slightly heeled boots. The outfit under the plush, fur trimmed coat was long too, though darker navy and much more similar to the look of a traditional king's armour with all the gold trim and detailing down the front and bottom in particular. It was much more formal than the outfits Chrom usually wore, and Robin felt slightly surprised at how well it suited him. 

 

Chrom's blue hair didn’t look like it had been styled much different from usual, however the gold circlet in his hair definitely gave it more of an elegant appearance, and the red gemstone on the front stood out brightly against it. 

 

Robin realized why they had been so adamant about his outfit now- the white robe he wore similar to Chrom's and his under outfit looking like a simpler, darker coloured version (with much less decoration) of his companion’s. And while the gold piece in his hair had no gems on it, he knew from spying his reflection earlier that it stood out rather starkly with his white hair. 

 

Chrom's face broke into a soft smile. His eyes roamed up and down Robin as he took in the fancy attire before returning to his face. "Robin." His voice was warm, but nervous.

 

"Chrom." Robin answered. He dipped his head slightly, meant to be respectful but when Chrom laughed he blushed. "What?"

 

"No need for all that. You're my equal." Was Chrom's reply. He stepped forward and reached out a hand to Robin, who took it hurriedly. The tight, black sleeve around his forearm tugged somewhat uncomfortably due to the gold bangle it was pressed inside of but he ignored it as he stepped up next to Chrom and smiled at him. "And my husband in any case. You don't need to treat me like I'm..." he fumbled. "A stranger."

 

Robin and Chrom stood for a moment just watching people walk by and chattering. Robin wasn’t sure what to say, but he remembered something Chrom said before about him needing to be a little more relaxed and not think so much, so... 

 

"You... sort of are."

 

He felt the fingers Chrom was holding his hand with twitch. "...That's fair. I walked into that one." Chrom laughed. He didn’t seem upset, though, as he turned to look at Robin and leaned closer to him. "Well, once everyone else goes home perhaps we can talk a little. I would like to get to know you more, and most of the reason we haven't had time is my fault."

 

Chrom smiles wider and Robin's breath catches in his throat. 

 

If nothing else, at least his husband is extremely handsome, Robin muses.

 

The majority of the evening afterwards passes by without incident or events. Robin and Chrom spend a lot of time talking to civilians, or listening, rather, as they talked about whatever they felt the need to share with the Exalt. Robin felt it in some of them, though- they didn't trust him and the way they eyed him nervously proved it. Most of them were just awkwardly standing further from him, until Chrom pulled his husband into the conversation as if to prove he was harmless and then they seemed fine. A few however, all but refused to look at Robin and only spoke directly and stiffly to Chrom.

 

Robin understood their concerns, and he couldn’t exactly say he blamed them for any of it, however he also knew that if he didnt win the people over and gain their trust it could be potentially damaging in the future. It could cause unrest if Robin lead any political decisions, could lead to a split in the country even more than there already was by it being newly friendly to Plegia. 

 

He married Chrom to stop a war, not start a different one.

 

After a particularly tense interaction that didnt seem to have an end in sight, Robin excused himself go make a beeline back to the bar on the far side of where they had ended up. At least the bartender didn’t seem to mind him too much, and he had been insightful to talk to so far about certain people and how to befriend them easily.

 

The white haired plegian had just started to sip on a short glass of something strong enough to dull his anxiety but not enough to really affect him when he felt someone standing close behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a few of the men who worked with Chrom from afar now that the two countries were allies from the marriage. He recognized them from the council back home- stiff, powerful men who tended to believe in brute force more than diplomacy. Dispite not being that far apart in age from each other, Robin had ended up on their bad side more than once, and had argued with them several times. Or perhaps it was because of that that they had expected Robin to be meeker and give in when it came to fighting talks, as though he had never been on the battlefield before. He groaned into his cup and decided to down the rest of it before they spotted him and spoke to him, or saw him drinking alone and started rumours.

 

He was trying to decide if he should just walk away or say something to them, when the question was decided for him.

 

"Hey, is that you Your Grace?"

 

Robin tensed at the use of the title. Not many people used it still, except for people who apparently didn’t like him much. His eyes slid in their direction slowly, only to see all three of them looking at him already. "I knew it, your outfit looks as regal as they said it would!" The same one continued excitedly. His face was aged from stress more than the other two, but his black hair hadn't started to grey yet. He may have been a war general with gross tactics, but this man had always had a interest in Robin's fashion and he was easily the nicest of the three.

 

Not that that said much.

 

Robin smiled anyway and bowed his head. "Thank you very much, Stefan. I must admit it's more than I would have picked for myself, but I have received many compliments. The tailor did quite a good job on it. Did you have a chance to see Chrom yet?"

 

One of the other two, Marin, narrowed his eyes slightly at that. Robin realized his mistake too late and he felt himself make a face. Shit. "Um, that is, My Lord's attire of the evening is much more impressive."

 

Robin had also never been someone who cared much for all the fussing of formalities usually, so saying Chrom in his own head and outloud had become habit. At first he had tried to correct it, however Chrom had told him that it was fine and he didn’t mind. Robin had forgotten that they were in the presence of people who were scrutinizing him tonight, though. He should have been more careful.

 

"Bear in mind that His Majesty the Exalt has more important things to do than look pretty," Marin grumbled with a sip of his drink. His gaze met Robin's out of the corner of his eye. "Your job, in case you forgot, Grace, was to simply marry him to bring Plegia and Ylisse together. Which has already been done. If I were you, I would focus more on keeping up appearances and image to not upset people."

 

Robin felt his heart jolt, adrenaline rushing to it at the statement. "Excuse me?"

 

Stefan and the third general, Knoel, both were looking between Robin and Marin nervously. For some reason the fact that they weren't arguing with Robin as they had done in the past made him think that they had grown up a bit since he last saw them. But of the three he would have much rather heard it from Stefan, who at least was capable of making most arguments lighthearted and was smart enough to listen to both sides before shooting you down. Arguing with Marin, though...

 

"All I'm saying is that The Exalt has many duties to take care of. And after tonight he will have many more that the citizens have brought to him. I understand it is important here for a ruler to have almost no boundaries with his subjects, but perhaps he should at least put a few in place, dont you think? Unless..." he swirled the cup in his hand thoughtfully. "He’s really just not into you after all. Then I guess it makes sense for him to seek out other bedmates."

 

Robin blinked, swearing he was going to explode from rage induced nerves and too focused on that to pay attention to the implication that they had ever slept together. "Chrom and I do sleep in the same wing, you know? If he had other partners I'm pretty sure I would know. And in any case-" he gestured in the vague direction he knew his husband had last been. "-I think Chrom has a little more sense than to ruin a political marriage with an affair."

 

"He also has a little more sense than to care so much about things like impressive outfits, especially if he wants to look like he actually wants to help his people."

 

Robin grimaced. It wasn’t a completely off point; people here did seem to care a great more for clothing than back home, but it wasnt like Chrom wore full gold outfits every day no matter what he was doing. The outfit today was for the party, and it was a huge celebration in addition. He had every right to dress up just like everyone else in attendance had done.

 

"Is there something wrong with keeping up self image?" Robin asked, voice stiff. "You just told me I should be focused on mine. And you were right, because if a ruler appears weak the people will be fearful. If he looks like he doesn't care, people will start to worry. Isn’t that right?"

 

Marin simply shrugged. The lack of response only made Robin more irritated. "You are not the sole ruler, Robin. You are not even the commanding rule of the two of you. The Exalt is. Because this is his country you live in and his people you are trying to make accept you. They do not need to see Chrom keeping up image because they already trust him. They already know him. It is you who are the stranger, the possible danger, and an excuse for your family to attempt a hostile take over if anything happened to you. You could be plotting, and seeing you standing alone at a bar with three of your Plegian war generals isn’t going to help any talk." He sat his cup down, finally empty, and stood. Being taller than Robin, his height alone adding intimidation to the many mixed emotions that the Plegian was feeling.

 

"I wouldn't really be surprised if you started rumours about yourself, actually. Maybe it won’t be Chrom that ruins this arrangement."

 

Deep in his body, Robin felt his patience snap.

 

Marin opened his mouth to continue speaking but Robin stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes, glare intensified with the words he was hearing. He had hoped to keep this civil, but he needed to put his foot down. "Actually I would think that never speaking to anyone from my country might look more suspicious than talking to them. Alone or not. And if anyone expects me to be glued to Chrom's side 24/7, then what they want is a lap dog, not a marriage partner for their Exalt." Robin took a deep breath, trying to steel himself. "You might be right about my needing to keep appearances, but I am not powerless either. I can help rule and that is what I intend on doing, one way or another. If that means I sit by and lend a ear for Chrom to rant to at night, or I simply hold his hand at meetings and parties, then so be it. Regardless of if we have any kind of physical attraction or maybe we will never really be in love, and that's fine with me. By being friends we've prevented more senseless deaths by the hands of people like you-" the word was punctuated with a jab of Robin's finger against the other man's chest. "-and that, sir, is my job. Not whatever you think it should be."

 

Stefan and Knoel's wide eyes from beside Marin serve to neither calm nor anger Robin any further. Instead, they remind him where he is and he suddenly feels his skin itching with anxiety. He can’t tell if anyone else around is staring at him but the three he can see is enough. 

 

"If you'll excuse me," he manages to say. Though his voice is weak. "I need some air."

 

Robin stumbled through the crowd, trying to keep himself dignified as possible. On the stairs at the back of the room he stopped just long enough to glance over the crowd. He needed to make sure Chrom knew he was okay, since he had slipped away and was still gone. 

 

There he is-

 

Blue hair making a somewhat easy target to spot, being taller than a lot of the subjects another, and gold in his hair sealing the deal. He was smiling to an elderly couple and talking to them animatedly. 

 

His gaze came up to Robin quickly, then down, and then back up like he hadn't registered who he had looked at the first time. Their gazes locked, and Chrom smiled. 

 

Robin felt like his lungs could breathe again.

 

He mouthed 'Right back' as best he could, but Chrom seemed to have understood somewhat because he held up a finger to Robin. He took a step in his husband's direction, but then was caught by another person to talk to. 

 

Robin turned to make his way to the large glass doors behind him. He needed to get out.

 

The garden behind the palace was rather large, with several different areas featuring different types of flowers. Robin remembered the day Chrom had caught him out here reading and avoiding a meeting. The main area was just below the outside balcony- a large circular fountain in the middle providing a calming noise despite the chatter of the few people walking around on the balcony. 

 

Chrom had requested the garden be closed off to guests for tonight, to prevent too many people possibly getting post or anything, so there were a couple guards standing at both staircases down to it.

 

All it took was Robin explaining that he needed some quiet space for them to let him through. Being married did have some perks.

 

He wandered off until he found himself in the area of the garden with the shallow pond surrounded by grass and full of lilypads and dragonflies of bright colours. There were a few tall trees with draping branches that brushed the water. The glass stepping stones around the water's edge lead right to a bench under one of the trees, where Robin took his refuge to sit and collect himself.

 

He honestly wasn’t sure how long he was out there for. Staring at the water and watching the moon as his thoughts swirled, he tried to replay the scene and wondered if he really had been so bold. His stomach was turning. He thought about going back and apologizing. 

 

"I wasn’t in the wrong." He muttered to himself. "He had no place to say those things."

 

"Talking to yourself already? Oh dear."

 

Robin startled. He turned quickly, only to relax upon seeing his husband approaching slowly. "I- Sorry, I just..."

 

Chrom waved a hand. "I was joking."

 

He walked over and stood near Robin. The Plegian twisted his hands together. He would have to tell Chrom what happened, and he was dreading it. Robin knew he really could have messed up Chrom's reputation if he had been more careless. "I'm sorry. I needed a moment."

 

"Its been a little while since I saw you leave," Chrom answered. "Have you been here the whole time?" Robin nodded. "I had a feeling you would be."

 

"Did I look upset?"

 

The Exalt shrugged, but his face gave him away. He had been worried. And he was horrible at covering it. 

 

Robin blushed.

 

"I apologize for getting caught up, and leaving you alone." 

 

"Leaving...? I wandered off."

 

"Still. Something happened and I wasn’t there." Chrom moved to sit beside Robin now and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "We are supposed to be presenting a unified image so people will adjust to you being here and believe you aren't a threat. I should have come find you."

 

Robin eyed his husband. He looked tired. Had he really been that concerned?

 

Impulsively, the white haired man reached out and grabbed one of Chrom's hands gently. He saw the surprise in the blue eyes that his husband directed to the touch. "You're right. But I shouldn’t have walked off, or let anyone get under my skin. I apologize for worrying you."

 

Chrom's expression turned sour. "What did they say?"

 

The reminder sent the memory to the front of Robin's mind again and he felt the anger festering all over. "It’s... someone who used to work under me. We never got along or saw eye to eye, so I figured it was a matter of time before we found something else to argue about even without working directly together, but," the look Chrom gave him made him swallow. "He was... commenting on my being alone, and..."

 

You dont have to hide from me.

 

Robin paused. 

 

"He was being a jerk, is what. Very rude and disrespectful," he continued. He felt his voice snap with irritation as it escaped his lips. "Making assumptions about me and us and what will happen- things he knows nothing about as usual but pretends is any of his business. He said that- my job is too be pretty and keep appearances, and make sure no one starts rumours about us, basically." The foreign Prince shook his head dramatically. He didn’t want to say it, but if he hadn't been insecure about what people thought of their marriage before, he definitely was now.

 

"Chrom, I..." the words were hard to grasp. How was he supposed to relay all of this? "I hate feeling used, and I know I have been through this. But... I dont want people to be afraid or wary of me." He turned to his husband and found Chrom was already staring at him, his eyes full of encouragement. "I want them to accept me, so I can use my position to help them. I want them to trust me." He faltered. "I want.. you to trust me."

 

Chrom smiled.

 

"I do."

 

Robin flushed. His husband had a way of conveying more than just what he said, and the affection heavy tone made his heart jolt.

 

"Look, Robin.." Chrom stood, though he didn't let go of Robin's hand. In this part of the garden they weren't that far from the ballroom windows and the music from inside was drifting out loud enough that Robin could make out some of the words. "There may be some people who never fully accept you. For one reason or another. You could do absolutely everything right and even save someone's life, but they might dislike you still simply because you're the only royalty from Plegia and a man, same as me. And there will always be people like the council who are bullheaded and trying to expose that you're weak. But it's also an opportunity to show that you're not, and perhaps impress some people. Right?"

 

"I... yes, I suppose-"

 

"No supposing, be more confident." Chrom interrupted. "You're usually very quiet and that's fine, but you can be quiet and still have a spine."

 

Robin blinked. Chrom's face was shadowed, but the moon behind him cast a soft glow around his head and onto the water nearby. Robin wasnt sure if he should trust his eyes, for surely there was no way this was real. 

 

Chrom took the silence as permission to continue. "All I'm saying, is if you do your best and show yourself honestly, the rest will fall where it needs to. Do you think I really act like an Exalt most the time?"

 

Robin snorted. Then raised a hand to block the mock punch coming for his shoulder. "Not exactly." And people loved him.

 

The Plegian sighed. "You're right. Thank you."

 

Chrom laughed. His voice was soft and kind, and Robin felt it melting his tensions along with the words he has just spoken. Perhaps he couldn’t be perfect and please everyone, but that would have to be good enough. His focus should be on this one person right here- this amazingly kind and handsome man that had become his husband. Through fate or something else coincidental, they had ended up here together, and they had the power to change things and help move to a better future. 

 

"Come on now, this is a party." Chrom said suddenly. He tugged lightly at the hand he was still holding. 

 

"I'm not sure I want to go back in just yet," 

 

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "We aren't." Robin opened his mouth to ask what they were doing, then, but was interupted again. "But you, my dear-" the Exalt leaned over slightly. He turned their hands so that he was grasping Robin's fingers delicately and could kiss his husband's knuckles, which made Robin's face light up with a blush. Chrom looked up so their eyes met and smiled. The warmth and kindness staring at Robin only made him more flustered. "Are far too pretty not to dance with."

 

Robin hadn't thought he could blush much more, but apparently he could, and Chrom was the cause. Always Chrom.

 

Robin stood and followed Chrom’s direction as they started to spin around each other slowly to the music. He was surprised to find that, in his husband's arms, it was easy to forget what had happened earlier and instead made him very giddy.

 

It hadn't been that much time since they had gotten married, but Robin felt an odd sense of grateful. He could have been roped into much worse scenarios, with much worse people, and for much worse reasons. Chrom was nice, and too charming, and pretty, and it would be easy to fall in love with him. It would be easy to enjoy his time ruling over this country, to make a difference here, to be Chrom’s friend and possibly more.

 

And maybe..

 

Robin smiled wider when Chrom leaned down and kissed his cheek.

 

Maybe Robin could learn to enjoy parties.


End file.
